This invention relates to covers for the canopies of umbrellas, particularly larger umbrellas such as garden and beach umbrellas.
Larger umbrellas, such as garden and beach umbrellas, are relatively expensive. Consequently, the owners of such umbrellas desire to protect them from the elements in order to extend their life. The canopies of such umbrellas, generally fabricated of a pliable fabric or plastic or combination of the two, such as a laminate, are particularly sensitive to deterioration under the influence of prolonged exposure to the elements.
When larger umbrellas are in an upright position, the upper extremity thereof is frequently beyond the convenient reach of a person of average height. Accordingly, such a person may find it necessary to climb upon a chair, table or the like in order to be able to slip the cover over the umbrella. This is a considerable inconvenience. In light of this inconvenience, in the prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,469, it has been proposed to provide a sleeve-like umbrella cover with a slit along most of its length, a closure for the slit in the form of a zipper, a rigid member extending adjacent and parallel to the slit and a cord on the slider of the zipper. To place the cover over the folded canopy of the umbrella, one moves the zipper to the position in which the slit is open, grasps the lower extremity of the rigid member and guides the cover laterally onto the canopy. With the cover then resting on the canopy, one grasps the cord on the zipper slider and pulls the slider downwards to close the slit by means of the zipper. A substantial disadvantage of this type of cover, however, is that the cover is not compactly foldable due to the rigid member. Moreover, the rigid member is rather slender and, if it breaks, the cover can no longer be used in the intended way. Also, the rigid member adds to the cost of the umbrella. Furthermore, the use of a slide fastener increases the cost of the cover and renders the same vulnerable in case of malfunction of the slide fastener.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,040, there is disclosed a protecting envelope for trees which envelope is provided at its upper extremity with an eye or ring for engagement by a hook on a long bent pole, whereby the envelope can be lifted and then lowered onto a tree by a worker standing on the ground. The arrangement disclosed in this patent suffers the disadvantage of requiring a special, bent pole for lifting and lowering the envelope. Moreover, registering the opening of the envelope with the tree prior to lowering the envelope over the tree would require raising the envelope entirely above the peak of the tree and thus a certain amount of dexterity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cover for an umbrella which cover can conveniently be placed over the canopy of an umbrella, the top of which is beyond convenient reach when the umbrella is in an upright position and which cover can be folded when the cover is not in use.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description hereof hereinafter.